Harry Phenex Potter
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Born as half Fallen Angel and half Devil of the Phenex, how will Harry affect the world of Highschool DxD? He will make and break friendships and allies, all while fighting to defend his precious people. Harry/Rias main pairing, with others joining after.


Chapter One:

 _The clearing was silent, the grass swaying in the wind and even the breeze against the trees was unable to produce noticeable sound. It wasn't due to lack of nature or wildlife; no, a sense of anticipation rested upon the denizens of the surrounding foliage._

 _Suddenly, a flash of white light impacted a previously undisturbed tree stump faster than the human eye could see, leaving a smooth round hole in its wake. The sound of nature seemed to take this as a signal to resume normal activities, as the breeze and rustling of trees could once again be heard._

" _See dad! I told you I could do it!" A young boy said. He looked to be around ten years old, with short, messy black hair containing flecks of bright gold. He was jumping around in joy next to said parent, who was smiling at his son's exuberance._

" _Yes, Harry. I suppose you did, though I don't remember ever saying that I doubted you could." The man said. He was tall, with a lithe figure and deep black hair. He looked to be middle aged, though if one were privy to the world the two lived in, they would know that his appearance belied his true age. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, with white trousers and black loafers. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing his toned arms. His face was handsome, sporting a goatee that while controversial on others, most definitely suited him. He was smiling in a relaxed manner, enjoying the time he got to spend with his son._

 _His eyes however, his striking and unique violet eyes, were contrary to the rest of his entirely happy appearance and were somewhat weary and tired, though not because he had a trying day._

 _The little boy pouted, his striking orange eyes scrunched up in childish annoyance. He crossed his arms in a huff. "Meh! I still did it! I bet you're totally scared of me now!" He said suddenly, quickly realizing his supposed superiority over his father now that he could create a light spear._

 _Said man simply rose an eyebrow. "Scared of you? Well of course, if I am as scared as you say, I should retaliate before you can come after me with your almighty powers, no?" He said jokingly._

 _His son however took it seriously, nodding his head emphatically. "That would probably be your best option, but now that I can use light spears you don't stand a chance!" He exclaimed, smirking._

 _The violet-eyed man also smirked, causing a sense of dread to settle into Harry's stomach all of a sudden. "Very well then." He said simply._

 _He said nothing else, which confused Harry. He looked at his father questioningly, waiting for him to do or say something, when a light made itself known above the man. Harry looked up at the spectacle, only to pale rather dramatically upon seeing a wall of light made up of hundreds if not thousands of light spears, numerous enough to completely block out most of the sky above them. It surely would have alerted several thousand people to their location had it not been in a rather secluded part of the underworld._

 _Harry gulped, falling on his behind and sweating profusely in fear. Despite that though, he looked at his father in admiration. To summon up even one light spear, while not draining on his reserves of power, was still fairly difficult for Harry. To see his father summon up so many so effortlessly was humbling, to say the least. "I-I surrender." He said weakly, holding his hands up non-threateningly._

 _His father laughed, dissipating the spears with a wave of his hand. This allowed Harry to breathe normally, not even having realized that the presence of so many spears of light had caused him to unconsciously hold his breath._

 _The man helped Harry to his feet, ruffling his hair affectionately. "There's a reason I'm the former angel of..."_

"...Mr Potter?"

Harry shook himself, blinking rapidly as he wondered why he lapsed into a flashback. He smiled sheepishly at the teacher who was looking at him rather amusedly, as well as the class spread out in front of him. "Sorry Sensei, I've spent the past few days moving, so I'm quite tired. What was it you said?" He asked with a embarrassed smile.

The female teacher shook her head. "I suppose it's fine if you're tired, but please try not to make a habit of daydreaming in my class, okay?" Harry nodded. "Good, now like I said, could you please introduce yourself to the class."

"Right." He turned to the class, smiling kindly. This caused a few squeals to echo out, surprising the orange-eyed teen. He had been somewhat isolated during most of his life, but even during his visits with various Grigori members, the female fallen angels had only cooed at him due to his cuteness as he was below ten at the time and as such was 'a little cutie pie' as one of them called him affectionately; however never had one squealed at him in such a manner. As such the fan-girl screams he was hearing now wear not anything he had ran into before and therefore confused him.

"My name is Harry Potter, I recently moved here from England. I'll be attending Kuoh Academy from now on." He then bowed. "Please take care of me." He then rose, flinching in even more surprise from the continued squeals of delight from several female students.

The teacher shook her head at the immaturity of the girls in the school. Yes, it was previously an all-girls school, but these girls hadn't been here during that period. They acted like lovesick puppies every time a good looking boy came along! She just hoped they would mature properly as adults, but that wasn't looking to be a likely outcome. "Alright, calm down!" She said loudly, causing the girls who were now asking wildly inappropriate questions to quiet down sheepishly. She gestured to an empty seat by one of the windows. "You can sit down over there Mister Potter."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He made his way over to the seat, absently noting that the girl that he would be sitting behind was not one of the ones that had squealed childishly. She was quite pretty, with mid-back length brown hair tied into two braids that started at her shoulders. She had a decent figure, overall she looked to be the typical cute girl that boys go after. He also noticed that she was a devil, however she was much weaker than him.

Either she didn't notice that he was also at least part devil or she just wasn't showing it, as all she did was turn and greet him politely. "Hello, my name's Reya Kusaka. I'm the class representative as well as part of the student council, so if you need help with anything just ask, okay?" She smiled.

"I will, thanks." Harry responded. The girl nodded, turning back around to face the teacher. 'Student council huh?' he pondered, narrowing his eyes slightly in thought. 'I suppose any devil would want to be in a position of authority so as to keep an eye on the goings on, maybe look out for any potential peerage members. Still,' he thought, checking her energy signature again. Once he did, he shook his head. 'She isn't one of Rias'; her evil piece attribute feels more like Sona's, which is basically the only other option as I can only sense two pure blooded devils on the campus. Wait,' he looked up, having also just felt something similar but not quite the same as a devil right on the edge of his senses. It didn't feel hostile, which wasn't something he'd usually pick up. This meant that the person was _deliberately_ but sincerely making her aura non-threatening. Nevertheless, it disappeared before he could get any more. 'Something I'll look into later.' Harry nodded to himself. He could afford to do this, mainly because he didn't think it was a threat.

All that was done with a little unheard of trick he had picked up. He could feel the attribute of a Devil servant's master simply by sensing the evil piece within their body, though he couldn't actually tell which piece they were. It was only really beneficial if he met the master, as it would just be a random feeling otherwise. For example he could tell who the pawn in front of him served, as he had met Sona Sitri once when she accompanied Rias to the Phenex estate to keep her company. He sweat-dropped, remembering the Sitri heiress' cold attitude even as a child.

Once a servant became high-class, since they became able to form their own peerages, he could no longer sense who they belonged to; only that they had an evil piece inside of them.

'Still, I wonder what class Rias or her peerage are in. With her looks and personality she has to be at least popular.' He thought amusedly, absently paying attention to the class.

He had met Rias when he was very young, around seven years old, on one of his few visits to his relatives in the Phenex. He rarely liked doing that though, as they always put him on a pedestal, parading him around the underworld just because he was the only living son of the progenitor of the Phenex clan. He had escaped with the permission of his father, and was playing around one of the lakes nearby the castle.

He found an eight year old Rias there too, also playing with some animals by the lake. She had greeted him warmly once she heard his name, though it was more because he _wasn't_ someone she knew rather than someone she did know of. (He would later find out that she probably thought he was Riser.) They had played around for a while before Rias had to leave, but they still remained friendly and played with each other whenever they were both there for the next three years. He stopped visiting after he turned ten though, so he never got to see her again.

It saddened him, as he had considered Rias to be his best friend; one of his only friends, really. She was bright, exuberant, with a cunning intelligence and passion that defied her age. She could also be a deadly strategist in their games of tag.

Still, she hadn't been left in bad hands. Once he left, he heard that she had made a friend of his cousin Akeno and that apparently the girl was even staying with the Gremory. He had never met Akeno, but from what he had heard she was a very nice young girl, if not a bit of a sadist. He couldn't fault her for that though, as he had recently discovered his own somewhat sadistic tendencies. He assumed that by now she was probably Rias' queen, or if not was at least a key member of her peerage.

"Mr Potter?"

'Dammit, again? I need to stop reminiscing all the time.' He looked up to see the teacher looking at him with a now slightly annoyed raised eyebrow. "Yes sensei?"

"I would like you to answer to the equation on the board, since you seem so confident as to not pay attention." She said slightly mockingly.

Harry glanced at the equation and rolled his eyes. "It's forty two." He said. As if the education of humans were a problem to him. His father may have been kind and soft-hearted, but he was nonetheless very strict when it came to Harry having a proper education. 'Knowledge is power, one of the few human sayings that I agree with.' He had told Harry once. He had made sure that Harry used his intellect properly.

The teacher blanched in surprised. "Um, well yes. Good job, mister Potter." She said reluctantly. She wanted to chastise him for daydreaming, but since he answered the question both correctly and almost instantaneously she couldn't do much.

"The meaning of life!" A random girl shouted suddenly, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Someone must really like Hitch-hikers Guide to the Galaxy." He said amused, causing the girl to redden under the laughter of her classmates. It wasn't mocking laughter, but she was embarrassed nonetheless.

"Quiet down!" The teacher exclaimed, also slightly amused. The bell rung then, causing the students to start packing away. "Okay, nice work everyone! I would like the homework back on Wednesday, that gives you tonight and all of tomorrow to do it. No excuses!" This caused a groan, but everyone shuffled out anyway.

Harry himself made his way down to the cafeteria, buying a sandwich before heading out to the small eating area outside. He observed the crowd, taking in the sight of a few people who he recognised as Devils. One or two belonged to the same peerage as Reya Kusaka, but others he could tell belonged to Rias' by their evil pieces. He saw a blonde haired Bishonen being followed around by girls, as well as a small white haired girl that while didn't have followers, everyone she passed felt the need to go 'aww' and coo at her despite her cold and aloof nature. He chuckled at that, they wouldn't be doing that if they knew how strong she was, he could at a very base level sense the strength in her frame.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Harry looked up to see an extremely beautiful girl talking to him. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her ankles, she had violet eyes and her figure was phenomenal, with the largest breasts and best behind he had ever seen on a girl that age. That and her aura could only mean one thing. "Hello?" She prompted him, though she didn't look offended by his silence.

Harry shook himself. "Sorry, yes. You can sit if you want. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." He smiled.

The girl smiled too. "Thank you. I'm Akeno Himejima, it's good to meet you too." She set her food down on the table, glancing his way every now and then but other than that keeping a friendly silence at first. "So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." She asked, igniting the conversation.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago. I've been busy getting stuff sorted so I could only start school today." He put on a genuinely confused face. "Tell me, do the girls in classes always squeal so often?" He asked.

Akeno blinked, thinking he was joking, but started laughing her elegant laugh when she realized he wasn't. This brought a smile to Harry's face, who didn't know what the humour was for, but was glad it was there. "Ufufufu, no, they don't normally do that to people. You should expect it more frequently however, better to warn you now." She said. 'Though I can see why they squealed, he slightly exceeds even Kiba in the looks department, but in a handsome manly way rather than an effeminate pretty boy way like Kiba.' She thought, her fallen angel blood forcing her to appreciate the male in front of her. 'That's probably why he hasn't been swarmed yet. Only a matter of time though.' She smirked.

Harry sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "Well damn, at least I know now." Harry grumbled mockingly. "How about you, how long have you been going here? I notice your presence has pushed back a few previously inquisitive looking people." He asked.

Akeno looked around to see that indeed, a few girls looked as if they were waiting casually for her to leave and then sit down and bombard Harry with questions. "Well I'm in my third year, so two and a bit years so far. I started here when it was still an all girl's school." She said.

"Oh yeah? How did you like it when they allowed boys here?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, I thought it was fine." She said, then she giggled a little sinisterly. "Ufufufu, I did have to encourage a few to cease their perverted tendencies though. Ufufufu."

Harry sweat-dropped. 'If I ever doubted it was Akeno, I certainly don't now.' He thought. "I assume that made you somewhat well known?" He clicked his fingers, a memory coming to him. "Wait, I remember some girls and several hormonal boys talking about the two 'Great Onee-samas'. I take it you're one of them?"

Akeno nodded. "Yes, me and my friend got those titles sometime last year I think. I can't bring to mind some kind of particular event that brought it up though. Still, I appreciate it." Her smile was surprisingly not fake, showing her pride in her earned title. "Say, do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar." Akeno said suddenly. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she had a connection to the boy; it was why she had sat here after seeing him. She wanted to know why he felt familiar.

Harry smiled, allowing a bit of holy lightning so spark around his hand for a second. "I don't think so before now, but I know you."

Harry didn't know why, but Akeno's demeanour changed very suddenly. She didn't look friendly now, if anything she looked downright frosty. Her hand was clenching her chopsticks tightly, and he could tell that she was gritting her teeth even if she was hiding it. "What do you want." She gritted out.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"I said, what do you want. I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with the Grigori." She insisted. She had thought this meeting was friendly. She could tell he was supernatural before she had even sat down, but couldn't sense the fallen part of him before now. She had therefore acted neutral at first, but for some reason became more open much more quickly than she had thought she would. Now that she assumed he was in the Grigori, she immediately became frosty, knowing who probably would have sent him here...

Harry shook his head. "I'm not part of the Grigori." He said. 'Not anymore at least.' He thought absently.

Akeno frowned, now a little confused. "Well then if you're here on behalf of my father then..!"

"Wait! What are you talking about? I'm here because I want to go to school, I only showed you the lightning to show you that we're related." He said. He could somewhat understand her hatred of her father, but he didn't think it would cause her to become hostile, that was the absolute _last_ thing he would want. Hostility towards family was not something he wanted to partake in.

Akeno calmed a little, then widened her eyes when she realized that he was right, the only people that could use Holy lightning were in her semi-immediate family. "So we're related then. How?"

"I'm your cousin." Harry said.

"Cousin?" Akeno muttered. "But that means..." She widened her eyes, then did the unexpected; she started laughing. It was a sudden, but genuine laugh of surprise. Harry took it as a good thing, but it was a strange way to react nonetheless. For Akeno, despite being happy to have family, she knew a child of that man would be powerful. To that end, she hoped that maybe he would join Rias' peerage so she could spend more time with him as well as have another powerful ally.

"I'm confused." Harry said.

Akeno waved him off as her chuckles died down. "Sorry, I just never expected him to have a child. I'm sorry I came off so angry at first." She said sincerely. She had been angry at first, thinking her father had sent someone to spy on her or bring her to him. Contrary to what the rest of the peerage apart from Rias thought, she had nothing specific against fallen angels, just her father. She just tended to act hostile towards any Fallen they interacted with because they were usually either enemies or were sent to talk to her by her father. She was actually very happy to find family, especially one that was so handsome. 'Wait, what?' She blinked at the unexpected thought, shaking it off.

Harry smiled. "It's alright, I understand why you were. Honestly though, I didn't actually come here to meet you specifically. I didn't even know you would be here until I sensed someone in Rias' peerage."

Akeno smiled. "You know Rias? How?" She couldn't remember Rias ever mentioning someone like Harry, only a boy she used to know when she visited the Phenex with her family as they were making the betrothal plans to Riser. It couldn't be Harry though, the boy Rias mentioned had entirely black hair, whereas Harry had deep black hair with natural bright gold highlights. His eyes were fairly unique though, being a bright, almost luminescent orange. That was strange for a fallen angel, but she supposed it had something to do with his mother.

"I knew her a while back, when we were both kids. I doubt if she'll remember me though." He said.

Akeno shook her head. "I'm sure she will, Rias isn't the type to forget people. If you really were friends then I'm sure she'll remember you." She reassured him.

"Akeno-san!" They both turned to see a brown haired boy running toward them, a slightly panicked look on his face. He was a devil, Harry could tell that much.

Harry frowned. 'He's obviously one of Rias', but he has almost zero demonic energy, seemingly even less than a toddler would have. Why would she reincarnate...' He paused, sensing the draconic energy coming from his right arm. '..so that's why. Heh, you certainly picked an interesting servant Rias. The Sekuryutei has appeared once more it seems.' Only time would tell if he would live up to his inherited moniker.

"Issei-san?" Akeno's questioning use of the name stopped the teen as he got to the table looking at her quizzically. Harry would later come to find out that it was because Akeno subconsciously stopped using the honorific '-kun' with Issei. As it was, Issei looked uncertainly at Harry, which Akeno cottoned on to the reason for quickly. "It's fine, Harry here is an-" She paused, looking at Harry momentarily. "-old friend that is in the know, so you may talk of devils, though no details about the peerage or its activities please." Akeno may have trusted Harry about being friends with Rias, but it was nowhere near as strong as the trust she had in Rias; thus she would wait until Harry had met Rias formally one way or another before sharing any sensitive information with him.

Family or not, she owed Rias too much to reveal information to someone she had just met.

It was a pointless order in any case, as Issei honestly had neither the power or the presence of mind for Rias to be able to trust him with sensitive information at the moment. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at what she referred to him as, before shrugging it off as inconsequential.

Still, Issei nodded in acceptance and said what he knew. "Uh, me and Buchou have a problem that we wanted you to help with." He said shiftily, very carefully not mentioning the fact that it was _his_ problem and not in any way Rias' even if it would become her problem later. He would have done so even if the unknown 'Harry' wasn't here. He really wanted to rescue Asia, partly because of the morality of leaving a nun to die, partly because she was the curvy petite type girl. She was short, but she had a nice figure with good proportions, and was Issei's age with an angelic face.

She also seemed quite taken with him, which Issei subconsciously latched onto, still thinking privately despite his perverseness that all the girls in the club were **way** out of his league. They also were openly disapproving of his extreme perverseness. He had been told in no uncertain terms by Akeno with Rias' approval that if he attempted to peak on or molest them, even once in the slightest way that was on purpose and unwanted, Akeno was allowed to punish him any way she saw fit that didn't cripple him or remove him from combat capability permanently.

Issei agreed immediately. He may be a raging pervert, but he was most certainly not a masochist. He was the only one the Kendo clubs punishments worked on, after all, which led him to assume that his perverted trio comrades **were** masochists. He would probably try and test Rias and Akeno on their promise of punishment later on anyway, as the allure of Oppai was too great for him to resist for long. But for now, Asia awaited.

Akeno looked to Harry who waved her along. "Go ahead, maybe I'll spend some time talking to some of them." He gestured with his head to the now hopeful group of girls, who could see that Akeno might be about to leave.

Akeno chuckled. "Ufufufu, very well then. I **will** talk to you later. Do you want me to talk to Rias about you too if I have the time?" She asked.

Harry nodded almost immediately in thanks. "That would be amazing, thank you. And of course, we'll talk later." He promised.

The promise to talk later was emphasized by Akeno and Harry, though Issei had no idea what it meant. The way Akeno said it sounded ecchi to him though, so he glared at the man who was encroaching on what Issei thought was _his_ territory even if the girls were both out of his league and not interested in him. " **Issei-san.** "

Issei gulped then turned to Akeno who was now smiling at him in a way that set off warning bells in his head. "Y-yes, Akeno-san?" He said shakily.

"Stop glaring at Harry, if you would be so kind." She said, her tone much too sweet to be real. It was the voice she used when she was in sadism mode, but wasn't getting erotic pleasure from pain, just pure joy (which in some cases was worse). Kind she may be to her friends, but she hated perverts with a passion. The only one eventually allowed to peep on her would be her lover. Before he became a Devil, she had once caught Issei in the locker rooms just after track had started for the girls. She came back to retrieve the proper shoes, as she had accidentally put on the wrong ones. She found Issei holding both her bra and her panties and sniffing them, and despite not being able to do anything more than punching him hard enough to bring him to just on the edge of unconsciousness then, she had held somewhat of a grudge on him since.

She had taken to organising as many small scale accidents as she could, more often than not siccing the various girls he perved on back at him in rage. Sometimes she falsified acts of supposed perversion that Issei had committed, to see if that would work. For an ordinary student it wouldn't have, but coming from one of the two Onee-samas, it had. Rias had questioned her about it, and eventually told her to stop it. She stopped creating false acts to accuse Issei of, but still sicced his perve victims back on him, which Rias grumbled about but accepted as fair.

Issei nodded quickly. "Good. Now, let's go and talk to Rias." She said, beginning to walk to the old school building. She briefly turned to smile at Harry. "I'll see you later Harry." She said, before continuing.

Harry chuckled at the way she handled Issei. Issei may actually be honourable under his exterior, but after meeting him for the first time, despite no direct words exchanged between the two of them, it was obvious that Issei was a **pervert**. In fact he was so much of one Harry was a little fascinated on top of his dislike of it. He had never thought someone like Issei would be able to function in society. By now it was a wonder he wasn't brain dead because of all the blows to the head women threw at him; he could only assume it was due to Issei's Boosted Gear that he was still alive.

He looked up from his food as the first girl sat across from him, immediately throwing out questions. He sighed internally, then put a smile on and answered as politely as he could.

 **Later, at the Church: With Issei's Group**

After Freed ran away, Koneko smashed the large wooden alter covering the entrance to the underground part of the church. Issei once again marvelled at how such a small girl could produce so much physical strength.

"Heave." She said, causing Issei to sweat-drop, whereas Kiba just chuckled.

Looking at it, they saw a staircase leading down. "Let's go!" Issei exclaimed, already sprinting his way down the stairs. Kiba and Koneko both followed soon after.

It didn't take long to reach a large set of doors, at which point they let Koneko get in front. She acted like a battering ram, her small form seemingly not even stopping to register the fact that she had just hit something. The doors burst open, allowing them into the ritual room.

The room was quite large, with a very high ceiling allowing for the set of stairs reaching up to the podium in front of them. It was dark, with no external sources of light, just various torches hanging from the walls. On the top of the podium was Asia, tied to a cross crucifixion style. Her captor was standing in front of her, seemingly chanting something under her breath. She was average height, with a decent figure and pretty face, although that was sullied by what they all knew about her. She was wearing what looked like a bondage outfit made out of leather straps just barely covering her, and she had two black wings sprouting from her back.

"Asia!" Issei shouted, causing Asia to raise her head tiredly and the chanting fallen to turn around. She didn't seem worried, in fact she still had her arrogant, sinister smirk on her face.

"Issei-san?" Asia muttered weakly.

"Oho! So you came to rescue your pet nun, little devil?" She asked mockingly. "Well you're too late! The ritual is just about to finish!" She laughed.

Indeed, as she finished saying that the dull green glow coming from the cross intensified, in turn making Asia scream in pain. "AAAHG!" The glow coalesced in front of her chest, which arched in pain. Slowly, the glow parted from her body, now coming from a ring floating in the air. Asia slumped forward, her eyes briefly open but blank.

"Yes, YES! This is the very power I've been waiting for, for years!" Raynare exclaimed in ecstasy, hugging the ring to herself for a moment before putting it on. "With this I can claim everything and become a supremely powerful Fallen Angel!" She said maniacally. The green glow encompassed her body for a moment, making Raynare moan in pleasure before it dissipated.

"Asia!" Issei exclaimed again, already running when she had fallen unconscious. A few errant priests made to stop him, but he batted them aside, still having the rook promotion active.

Raynare didn't even try and stop him from running up the stairs, just letting him run past her and untie Asia. "Asia, ASIA!" He said, panicking. "Give her the sacred gear back right now!" He exclaimed, glaring heatedly at Raynare.

Raynare wasn't fazed by the glare and merely smirked, forming a purple light spear. "No, I don't think I will. I've set this plan in motion on the orders from above." She said flippantly. She formed a light spear when Issei was looking at Asia. "Sorry, but you two will need to be the proof of my success." She said, cocking her arm back to prepare an overhead strike.

From below, Koneko and Kiba cursed as the exorcists kept coming, not letting them get closer to help Issei. "Issei!" They both shouted.

"It's over Hyoudou Issei! Take this-!" She exclaimed, bringing her light spear down. Not having enough time to react, Issei held Asia tighter and closed his eyes.

" **Stop.** " A deep voice suddenly rang out through the underground, causing everyone to freeze, including Raynare. Issei, Kiba and Koneko looked around, trying to find the source; whilst the two winged fallen had gone pale.

"N-no. Not him, please don't let it be him..." She stuttered, stumbling backwards and looking around frantically.

They all heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. They weren't coming quickly, so obviously the owner of the sound wasn't too concerned about the situation. As the figure came into view, they all took in his appearance. Black shoes and trousers, a white silk button up shirt that had the top button loose and a black woollen jacket that came down to his knees. Not quite a trench-coat, but longer than a normal coat. Looking at his face, they saw that he had handsome features, with black hair and blonde highlights. His eyes were unusual, being an almost luminescent orange.

Koneko and Kiba had yet to meet him at school so they didn't recognise him, but Issei had, and Raynare also seemed to know who he was, judging by her expression.

"Potter-san!?" Issei exclaimed in shock.

Harry turned to him with a smile. "Ah, Issei-san. I sensed you all coming here, I had planned to deal with this little group myself a bit later on, but since you all got here I thought I would give you a hand." He said.

Kiba turned to Issei. "You know him, Issei?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, he recently transferred into Kuoh. I saw him talking with Akeno-senpai before."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Is he an enemy?" He said, raising his sword, absently noting that neither the priests nor Raynare were doing anything.

Issei wanted to say yes, due to his natural pseudo-hatred of anyone better looking than him, as well as the fact that Akeno-senpai seemed to like him. But... "No. Akeno seemed to be friendly with him." He sighed.

Kiba nodded, but kept his guard up around the priests.

Raynare chose this moment to make herself known. "Wha-what are you doing here!?" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

Harry titled his head to the side. "What am I doing here? I noticed that some errant fallen were misbehaving, so I stepped in." He said, continuing forwards. The priests parted, allowing him through amongst their muttering.

Raynare shook her head. "But you aren't a part of Grigori anymore!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe not, but the leader of the Grigori wasn't so eager to let someone like me go, you know? I had to come up with a compromise, so I agreed to take care of any nuisances dragging the name of the Fallen through the mud." He had stopped in the center of the chamber now, the priests surrounding him from all sides. "You've made Azazel quite angry, you know? Going off on your own and then blackmailing poor Kalawarner like that."

Raynare winced. "You liar! I did this for Azazel-sama! There's no way I'm in the wrong here!" She exclaimed desperately. "You may be _his_ son, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of you!" She said, forming a light spear in her hands.

Harry snorted, her words were far less meaningful than they should have been, since she was shaking so badly at his presence. And to think, he hadn't even used any power.

Issei, who had picked Asia up went over to Kiba and Koneko and exchanged glances with them. 'Who is this guy to inspire such panic?' Was the same general thought.

The priests surrounding Harry all advanced slightly, their weapons at the ready. Harry boredly glanced at them. "You sure about this, I will not regret killing every single one of you even in the slightest way." He said calmly.

His words gave the priests pause, as they all stopped and sweated slightly at his murderous intent.

'Scary...' Issei thought.

Kiba sweat-dropped, an image of Akeno overlapping Harry's. 'Just like Akeno-senpai.'

Raynare growled. "What are you waiting for!? Attack!" She ordered.

The priests seemed to take in a boost of morale at their leaders words, charging with a battle cry.

Harry sighed. "Very well." His perception of time seemed to slow around him, the priests movement slowing to a crawl. He raised his hand, holding it in front of him and facing his palm towards the ceiling. " **Pillar.** " He said, his eyes flashing briefly. Very suddenly, a huge pillar of fire burst forth in a circle around him; incinerating the priests almost instantly.

Everyone outside the pillar jumped back in fright, watching in awe and in Raynare's case fear as the enormous column of fire rose all the way to the ceiling. The sheer amount of heat it was producing could be felt everywhere in the chamber, causing it's inhabitants to start sweating quite quickly.

"What is he!" Issei shouted. Kiba and Koneko nodded, also awed by the power.

The pillar disappeared just as quickly as it came, leaving a completely unharmed Harry standing in the center. There wasn't even a scratch on him, nor were his clothes ruffled in any way. The same could not be said about the priests, if one could even tell that there had been people there a second ago. Were the priests were once standing, there was nothing, just a few ashes that quickly faded after the air rushed to fill in the area that the fire burned away.

"Hmmm, what a rush." Harry sighed in content. Using his fire magic always filled him with a sense of happiness. Not to say that he didn't like his angel magic, he just much preferred using his fire magic when he could. He looked to Raynare who was now sweating both because she was rightly terrified and because of the heat produced by his technique. "Will you surrender now? Don't worry, I'll only punish you slightly." He promised.

'Yeah right.' The devil trio thought. They all recognised the sign of a sadist when they saw one. He didn't seem to be as big a sadist as Akeno, but still.

Raynare stood silent, before unfurling her wings and flying out of the room and up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Damn, I was hoping she would resist by attacking, not running away." Harry sighed. "Oh well." he said, walking towards the trio of Devils who were now tense at his approach. Harry raised his hands. "Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Koneko raised an eyebrow. "How can we trust your word on that? And shouldn't we be going after her?" She asked sceptically. Kiba and Issei nodded in agreement.

"How can you trust me? Well, I suppose you don't really need to. Suffice it to say, I'm not really looking to make enemies out of my cousin and a very close friend by attacking you. And don't worry about Raynare, she's being taken care of." He assured them.

"Al-right, but who were you referring to when you said cousin and close friend?" Kiba asked.

"Akeno Himejima. She's my cousin on her father's side, and the friend is Rias, though she'll probably be a bit annoyed with me at first. I haven't contacted her in over six years after all, probably a mistake on my part." He said sheepishly. He had meant to contact her, he even had some letters written out that he had wanted to post; but every time he made to do so, he was forced to go out on a mission. It was part of the reason why he had left the Grigori; thankfully he managed to do it on good terms. "Well," He clapped his hands, smiling. "Shall we go see how your master is doing?" He said cheerfully, walking up the stairs.

"Our master?" They said, looking at each other, before rushing after him.

"Indeed, do you think Rias would just leave her servants to themselves? She probably followed you. That's why the other two fallen Raynare had with her didn't follow you in. They've probably taken care of them all by now and are waiting for you." He explained. He saw Issei looking down at Asia and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure if you ask that Rias will induct Asia into her peerage. She would make a worthy bishop."

Issei smiled. "Thanks."

Kiba however looked worried. "Still, we'll probably get into trouble. She did implicitly state that in no way were we allowed to come here." Koneko nodded in agreement.

Harry waved him off, looking a bit more serious. "Don't worry, she'll most likely be too busy being angry at me to focus on you for too long." Kiba glanced at him. Harry may have been trying to hide it, but Kiba could tell that he was worried about Rias' reaction to him.

They soon made it into the church again, where they found Rias and Akeno waiting for them; Raynare was there too, lying unconscious on the ground. Harry quickly shuffled to the back, behind the three devils. He suppressed his presence for now, giving off an effect that made it difficult for people to notice him even when looking his way, much like Akeno's own technique.

Rias was standing there with a smile on her face, while Akeno stood next to her in a Shrine maiden's outfit. "Well, I had originally thought that you would face Raynare and defeat her Issei. But getting her to run away out of fear is good enough I suppose." She said proudly, making Issei blush and scratch his cheek.

"W-well, I wouldn't..." He started.

"Ufufufu, I loved the look of terror on her face as she came flying out of the church! You certainly did a number on her, Issei-san." Akeno said.

Rias nodded. "Indeed, I was surprised. I knew she would probably become apprehensive once you fully unlocked your boosted gear..." She trailed off when she saw that Issei's sacred gear was still in its initial state. She frowned. "...perhaps not. Was it you, Kiba? Or perhaps Koneko?" She asked.

"I think I should explain." A voice said from behind Rias' peerage. Harry stepped forward, letting his restraint of his presence go. "It wasn't your peerage who scared off Raynare, it was me."

Akeno blinked. "Harry-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by his presence. She hadn't expected to talk to him properly until tomorrow. Rias remained strangely silent, her eyes wide.

Harry chuckled. "Well, Azazel didn't really want me to leave the Grigori, so in return for allowing it I agreed to take care of any rogue fallen that I came across. I had planned on taking care of Raynare a bit later on, but when Issei came to rescue his friend I figured I better act now." He pretended not to notice Rias' silence, but if he was honest he was becoming nervous.

Issei nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You should have seen it Akeno-senpai, Buchou! He came in all cool-like, and Raynare practically pissed herself when she saw him! Then when all the priests surrounded him, he just incinerated them all in a pillar of fire! It was so cool! There were like thirty of them, but he defeated them all easily!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Fire?" Akeno said. "Interesting. I would've thought you would use lightning." It was impressive nonetheless, producing a pillar of fire large enough to incinerate that many people was no small feat. She could probably kill that many people with lighting, but lightning was _meant_ for using against multiple people.

"Of course." Rias muttered. She now had a blank expression on her face.

"Hmm?" Akeno turned her head to face Rias.

"As long as I knew you, you were always exceptionally gifted in the use of fire magic, Harry-kun." Rias stated, walking towards him slowly. "Your skills have obviously gotten better if what Issei said was true."

"Haha, well you know me, Rias. I'm not one to let my skills dwindle." He said, slightly unnerved by Rias' expression even as she got within two meters of him.

"So you do know him then, Buchou." Issei said.

Rias smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh yes. Harry-kun is a dear friend." She said, stepping within arm's reach of him.

Harry felt a small bead of sweat roll down his neck. "Rias-"

 **'SLAP'**

Rias' peerage all felt their jaws drop when Rias slapped Harry, even Akeno. Never had they seen the normally calm but good-natured Rias slap someone.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Rias shouted, making even Akeno take a step back. Rias had never shouted like that as far as she knew, so what ever Harry did must have been bad.

Harry rubbed his jaw where Rias slapped him. 'Damn, that actually hurt. She obviously isn't slacking in her training.' He thought. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry?" Rias scoffed. "You're sorry, after you just disappeared for over six years?!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Harry looked down in shame. "I really am sorry Rias. My father thought that I was ready so I started doing missions for the Grigori, they kept me so busy I just..." He shook his head. "..that isn't an excuse. If..." He paused. "..if you want me to leave, then just say so. Just know that I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to contact you whenever I could, I just never got the chance." He said.

Rias sighed, wiping her tears. "Baka..." She muttered, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

Harry almost stumbled at the sudden gesture. "R-Rias..?" He expected her to shout at him, not hug him!

Rias tightened her hold on him. "You're such a baka. Why would I want you to leave? You just came back." She said quietly.

"But I left, I didn't contact you for ages-" He started.

"None of that matters now. You're here with me again, that's all that matters." Rias said softly, stroking the back of his hair.

Harry wiped away something that most certainly **was not** a tear, then smiled. "Thank you. I promise I won't leave without you again." He said, hugging her back.

"You better not." Rias said. She had initially been incredibly angry at Harry for leaving, and had wanted to just ignore him. Once she saw his regretful face however, all thoughts of anger fell away. "Geeze, I never could stay angry at you for long."

"Uh, they haven't forgotten us, have they?" Issei asked. Kiba and Koneko shrugged, while Akeno just smiled.

Rias froze when she heard Issei's comment, suddenly remembering the situation they were in. She quickly stepped back from Harry and cleared her throat. "My apologies, Issei, Kiba, Koneko. This is Harrison Phenex Potter, a childhood friend of mine."

"Phenex?" Kiba and Koneko narrowed their eyes. Akeno was confused.

"Please, call me Harry. I only use the name Harrison at formal occasions. And don't worry, there is no friendship between me and Riser." He assured them.

"But, Harry-kun. I thought you were a Fallen Angel?" Akeno said.

"You've met Harry, Akeno?" Rias asked.

Akeno nodded. "Yes, we met during lunch break at school. He seemed familiar so I sat down with him. He claimed he was my cousin." She narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Your cousin? That's surprising." Rias said. "Well, nonetheless he was correct. Harry is indeed also part Fallen Angel."

"But how?" Akeno asked, though she had an idea.

"My mother was a Phenex, and you two know who my father was." He explained, causing Rias and Akeno to nod. They weren't about to say his name out loud, a name like Harry's father would probably cause quite the reaction from Kiba and Koneko. Even Issei wouldn't keep silent, he would probably be intimidated just from the popular stories of him.

Rias paused. "Wait, was?" She had a feeling she knew what that meant, which was confirmed when Harry looked away sadly. "Oh Harry." She gasped. "I'm so sorry." She was also quite surprised, from what she knew Harry's father was ridiculously strong, being the equivalent to a super devil only on the Fallen Angel's side. For him to have died was a major blow both to Harry and to the Grigori as a whole. No wonder Azazel didn't want to loose Harry if they had already lost his father.

"It's alright. It happened about a year after I lost contact with you. I suppose it was part of the reason I stayed out of contact." He said. He pointed to Asia. "Enough about that though. You should probably get to reviving Asia here."

Rias nodded, understanding that talking about his father would probably be a sore subject. "Right, Issei." She said.

"Uh- Yes, Buchou?" He said, shaking himself out of his stupor at the fact that Rias was so friendly with the new guy.

"I understand that Asia was a dear friend to you. So as a favour to my cute little servant, I will resurrect her as a devil." She said, bringing out a bishop piece.

"Really? You will?" He asked excitedly. Harry had said that Rias would, but he hadn't been sure.

Rias smiled. "Of course, although I must admit that it is at least part of it is a selfish desire on my part. She will make an excellent Bishop." She walked up to Asia and knelt beside her as she lay on one of the church pews that was not broken. She softly shook her by the shoulder. "Asia-san..." she whispered.

Asia opened her eyes slowly, looking at the people around her. She recognised Issei, but the other people around her were new. "W-what's happening?" She whispered. She winced as pain shot through her, her organs slowly shutting down.

Rias smiled at her. "Hello Asia-san. My name is Rias Gremory. I am Issei's king."

Asia blinked at her. "You.. you're a devil..."

Rias nodded. "Mhm, that's right." She frowned softly. "I can save you Asia. If you allow me to, I can resurrect you as a bishop in my peerage and you can continue to live." She offered.

Asia looked up at her. "W-will it allow me to be near Issei-san?" She gasped out. Issei blushed at the heartfelt question.

Rias smiled softly. 'Issei must have made an impact on her. Poor thing, she probably never had many if any friends.' She thought. "Of course. You can be with Issei as much as you want."

Asia smiled. "T-then I accept..." She said.

"Then Asia Argento, I hereby declare the end of your human life and the beginning of your new life as a devil in the service of I, Rias Gremory. Be reborn as my bishop!" She intoned, pressing the bishop piece to Asia's chest while placing her 'Twilight Healing' back on her finger. A glow appeared around her form briefly before dissipating, revealing that the bishop piece had sunk into her and fused with her body. They could all sense the devil energies that were now within her, though they were still stabilizing. She had fallen unconscious, but the gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was fine, just sleeping.

Rias stood and turned to Issei. "She'll need some rest before she is at full health again, but she will be fine, Issei." She said.

Issei nodded. "Thank you, Buchou!" He exclaimed gratefully, kneeling next to Asia.

"Of course. It would not do for my cute little servant to be depressed." She smiled. She turned to Harry. "Do you want to come back to the club room with us?" She asked a bit hopefully.

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Sorry, I should take this one to Azazel. He'll want to interrogate her." He motioned to Raynare's unconscious form. He saw Rias' slightly sad look though, so he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving, okay? I'll be back at school tomorrow." He assured her.

Rias nodded, slightly relieved at his assurance. She knew Harry wasn't the type to purposefully upset her, but she had been slightly afraid that he would leave again. "Okay, I believe you. But after school ends tomorrow, could you please come to the Occult Research Club? It's in the old school building. I'm sure you'll find us once you enter it."

Harry nodded. "Of course." He walked up to Raynare and threw her over his shoulder. "Hup." He grunted. "See you later!" He saluted, before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Rias shook her head fondly.

"Who would've thought, Rias Gremory crushing on a Phenex?" Akeno teased, walking up beside her.

Rias blushed. "W-what? Don't be ridiculous! We're just friends, _even if he has become really handsome._ " She denied, muttering the last part.

"What was that?" Akeno asked.

"Nothing!" Rias exclaimed. 'Still, it would have been better if it was him I was engaged to and not Riser.' She lamented.

"Ufufu, I wouldn't blame you if that was the case, Rias. He is quite handsome, if I do say so myself." She admitted.

Rias blanched. "What? From what you told me Harry is your cousin! Don't tell me you're into incest!"

Akeno giggled. "No, I only refer to him as my cousin because he was also born from a fallen angel that could use holy lightning. All angels and fallen angels are in some ways brothers and sisters, being created by god." She explained. "Although, incest play might be a bit kinky. Perhaps I should start calling him Otouto, or Onii-sama?" She mused.

Rias shook her head. "No, I don't think I could retain my sanity if you started doing that." She said, making Akeno pout. "Still, I do need some way to keep an eye on him." She said. She doubted he would run off, but it still couldn't hurt to be sure. 'Perhaps I could talk to Sona about it...' She thought.

Akeno nodded. "Sure, and it's obviously not because you just want to stare at him all day and admire his rugged good looks after so long, is it?"

"Akeno!" Rias blushed. "Give it a rest!" She said, walking out of the church.

Akeno just chuckled at her tantrum. "Ufufu, you didn't deny it Rias~" She said in a sing-song voice, jogging after the Gremory heiress.

"Gah! You infuriate me!"

Issei, Kiba and Koneko all looked at each other. "They totally ignored us." Issei said, his head falling in depression.

Kiba chuckled. "Well, Buchou regained a dear friend. We can't blame her for being distracted." Issei nodded, still slightly jealous of Harry having the attention of the two most beautiful girls in the school.

"...He was strong." Was all Koneko said before she walked out after Rias and Akeno.

Issei and Kiba stared after her, though they both agreed. Issei finally stood, picking up Asia. "Come on then, Kiba. Buchou said that she was going to the club room, right? We can meet them there."

"Yes."

 **Penthouse Suite, Hotel somewhere in Kuoh Town.**

Harry knocked on the door, adjusting his grip on the angel over his shoulder. The door opened after a second to reveal another man. He was quite tall, standing at 6'2". He had a goatee and black hair, though his bangs were blonde. He smiled when he saw Harry, though a serious glint entered his eye when he saw his 'passenger'.

"Harry! How are you, I haven't seen you in a while!" He exclaimed, patting him on the back as he entered.

"It's been a week, Azazel. You were the one who told me about this one, remember?" he said exasperatedly, dumping Raynare on the couch.

The viceroy nodded. "Yeah, thanks for taking care of this by the way. I thought you were going to wait a while though?"

"It's no problem. As for why I did it sooner, Rias' peerage was already there. Apparently the reason Raynare was there was to Kidnap a girl called 'Asia' and take her sacred gear. 'Twilight Healing', I think it was called." He explained. "One of Rias' peerage had taken a liking to her so he went after her to rescue her. The girl almost died, so Rias resurrected her as her bishop."

"Ah, your childhood crush. How is she doing?" Azazel grinned.

Harry coughed, a blush on his face. " **Anyway** , there's something you should know. She took the new Sekuryutei as her pawn."

Azazel widened his eyes at the information. "Really? I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later, with Vali being around." He reasoned, stroking his chin in thought. "I might have to keep this a secret for a while, otherwise Vali might go out looking for him."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's why I told you. So you could stall Vali from discovering it for a while. If Issei were to fight Vali as he is now he would be crushed instantly. Honestly he was only revived a few days ago from what I could tell, so he isn't much stronger than a human."

"That's probably a good idea, though Vali might already know. He's been sneaking off quite a lot lately after telling me about that Khaos Brigade group." He said worriedly. Despite Azazel's strange nature, he did care for Vali, having found him when he was quite young. Having to suspect him of being a traitor was not something he enjoyed.

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much for now, it's too early to be jumping to conclusions."

Azazel nodded, then laughed. "When did I have to start being consoled by kids that are less than a hundredth of my age?"

"Heh, I doubt it'll happen to often, so don't get depressed over it." Harry smirked. He slowly stopped smiling however, and frowned.

"It's taking longer than I thought."

Azazel froze, glancing back at Harry. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Harry shrugged. "A month, two months maybe? It depends, it might happen sooner if something drastic happens."

Azazel nodded. "Just be careful, okay? If you do it too haphazardly, she won't be happy with you. I doubt even the Heavenly Dragons would be able to stop her if she went on a rampage."

Harry winced, but chuckled. "Yeah, I just hope that Mom won't be annoyed that unsealing her is taking so long."

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
